Repeated Mistakes
by BluJPlover
Summary: Lorelai has many repeated mistakes, mistakes she cannot take back, and wouldn't even if given the choice. When a mistake from her past, roughly 16 years ago starts again, will she take it back ? LL AU
1. I Can’t Take It

**A/N **_Okay this is the last time I will re-edit this story.I think Im pleased with it now.Please forgive me for the long time between this update,school is hectic and my muse seemed to have plans for a vacation it conveniently forgot to mention to me.So here it is,not the best piece of fanfiction you will ever read but I am proud to say I can actually call it mine.I hope I have finally nailed down the personalitys,I got season 1-5 for Christmas and/or birthday.My poor little dvd player is begging to be released from by clutch and gasping for breath :).Okay so I really really hope you guys all like the story and once again I am soooo sorry for the very very long time period between updates._

_What does everyone think of the new episodes.Curse Anna and April (stupid A names no offense to any A named people out there of course)I saw the previews and I was like Noooo Luke ! So mad.Anyways I dont know,I like season 6 so far,its not one of my favorite seasons but it gets my Gilmore fix (okay Luke fix) taken care of.Paul Anka is sooo cute,I just luff him._

_**Disclaimer:**If I could own Gilmore Girls and Luke,I would think I went to heaven.Sad to say,Im still down here on earth._

Lorelai Gilmore always believed in the saying You learn from your mistakes..Yet she had trouble following through with that,her reoccurring failure in relationships,how she pushed until she accidently pushed to hard,and the fact she had gotten pregnant at sixteen.That last act,Lorelai never thought she would be alone and pregnant again,but like the others,her mistakes keep on repeating.It all started with Jack.Lorelai had met him at a club one night and the two seemed to have hit it off.He asked her out the next day and she agreed.Pretty soon it had turned weekly.He and Lorelai had been serious for a few months,and when Lorelai found out she was actually pregnant,she didnt see any reason to be worried.That is until Jack bolted,he got up and left as soon as she had told him.She had managed to keep it a secret from Rory and Sookie,and most of all Luke.Lorelai did not think she could handle the shame of telling her best friend that she had messed up yet again.It helped she had been avoiding the diner,she hadnt been there since the day she found out.

Two weeks after she had found out she was indeed pregnant-yet again- she headed over to Lukes,she was dying for some good caffeine,after only trying to drink some decaff twice.The bell above the door rang shrilly as Lorelai headed to the counter.She sat down on a stool,gaze low and her fingers playing absently with the menu.To her right sat Kirk,babbling something about his new line of t-shirts right in her ear,she tuned him out.On her left some blonde haired tourist was finishing up her lunch.Lorelai put her head down against the counter a slight sigh escaping her lips.

Luke appeared from the kitchen,a slightly surprised look on his face when he saw Lorelai at the counter.She hadn't come in for a week or two and he was beginning to wonder what he had done to make her mad at him.Getting over his shock he made his way over to her part of the counter and shook his head.

"Dont do that its unsantiary." he said gruffly,coffee pot in hand

Lorelai jumped,hand placed upon her heart,a glare aimed at Luke.

"You trying to kill me ?" she gasped.

"I give you coffee dont I ?" he deadpanned.

Lorelai scowled and gestured to the coffee pot.

"Give meee.." she whined.

"How many cups have you had today ?" he asked,getting a cup from beneath the counter.

"None." she replied truthfully.

"Yea...really how many ?"

"Really Luke I havent had any at all." she replied.

Lukes expression was one of disbelief,it was as if she had told him she finally had decided to go and join the Bangles.

"Here." he said as he poured her coffee into the mug.

Just as she raised the cup to her lips she stopped dead,and bolted for the bathroom,leaving Luke to glance at the small puddle of spilled coffee that had spilled over the edge as she had put it down.

A few minutes later Lorelai slid back into her seat,Luke had gone back into the kitchen.She cautiously picked up the cup and brought it to her lips,sighing thankfully when she was able to take a sip without rushing to the bathroom.Luke came from the kitchen,eyes darkening with concern.

"You okay ?"he asked as he set down a plate of pancakes down by Kirk.

"Yea why ?"she asked,toying with the handle of her coffee mug.

"You dont look good." he said turning to turn off the coffee pot.

"Thanks Butch." she said dryly.

Luke looked down,face flustered."I didnt mean that." he scowled slightly."I meant you just look" he paused, "not healthy ?"

Lorelais lips twitched upward slightly."Yea I might be a little sick,the beginning of a bug." she lied.

"Maybe you should go home and lye down." he said truly concerned.

"Nah Ill be fine."she gave him a small smile and he seemed to believe it a bit.He had to leave his spot behind the counter as the afternoon rush picked up.

"See ya later Luke." Lorelai called with a small wave as she made her way out the door and onto the sidewalk.She cast a backwards glance to the diner and heaved a sigh.This secret was going to be so hard to tell when she actually had to.She shook her head softly,raven curls bouncing into her face.Her faded jeans and jean jacket somehow-although plain old clothes- made her stand out.Her heeled boots clicked down the sidewalk,her purse hanging off her shoulder.

Lorelai opened the door to her house slowly,dropping her keys on the side table and stumbling inside.She was tired,the Inn was very busy and she still had some work she needed to do.But apparently she would have to put it on to the bathroom she threw up-courtesy of morning sickness-.After what seemed like forever-twenty minutes- she was done.A groan was emitted as she pulled herself up.Sluggish steps were made to her laptop and she pressed the power,laying her head down on the table for a quick rest.That quick rest turned into sleep,soon she was out and snoring.


	2. I Don't Know How

**A/N **_Okay so here is the second chapter ! Yay.Im a bit sad I only got two thats right two reviews..it takes one click people one click! Anyways...I hope you liked it and ...yea.Thank you JoEySaNgEl1534 and yea ..I do to :) Scottjunkie I m glad you like the idea !_

**Disclaimer:**_No I dont own GG...owning Luke would be nice (I tried) but they were all out of his model :(_

* * *

Lorelai woke up with a stiff neck-courtesy of the table.Groaning softly she rubbed her eyes and

focused her blurry gaze upon her metallic silver laptop with a sigh.She hadnt got any work done that

she needed to last night-so she would most likely have to bug Luke to use the fax line.Pulling herself

from the chair she stretched softly and headed upstairs,moving slowly.Her foot caught on the edge of

the rug and stumbled,catching herself on the stair railing.Her brow furrowed slightly as she glared at

the offending rug but continued upward towards her room.

* * *

Once she had gotten to her room she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower,hot water up

all the way.As she stripped of her clothes and stepped into the pleasantly burning spray she felt a tear

slip from beneath her eye lid,making a path down her pale cheek and soon followed by another and

then more.She had always viewed herself as strong-she wanted everyone to view her as strong,but

right now she was scared.Another baby alone was a big thought,a very big and very scary

thought.Sucking in a big breath she let the hot spray wash over her and ease her tensed

muscles,almost believing it would wash her problems away.But like all dreams she was soon washed

back to reality by a jet of cold water-apparently she had been in the shower long enough to let the

hot water run out.Shivering slightly she stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of her favorite

towels around her,taking a good long look in the mirror trying to see if she had changed.

* * *

"Thanks for the line Luke."

"No problem I only fell once."

"And very gracefully I might add." Lorelai teased with a smile,finishing her cup of coffee.

"If thats even possible." Luke muttered,and turned around to start the coffee maker for the afternoon

rush.

"Hey I gotta go,theres a wedding at the Inn this weekend and I promised Id keep Michel from killing

anyone."

Luke nodded preoccupied with the toaster that had broken-once again-and Lorelai was off.

* * *

"Sookie !" Lorelai called after hearing a crash from the general direction of the kitchen.Sookie was

sitting on the floor,pots and pans strewn about in her wake,crowing over some new sauce for the

pork dinner that was to be served at the wedding.Sookie giggled and held up the spoon.

"Taste !" she exclaimed waving the spoon in the air.Lorelai couldnt help but smile and took a taste.

"Oh my god Sookie this is amazing !" She took another taste.Sookie blushed slightly.Lorelai put the

spoon back into the pot and shook her head softly.

"Up on the count of three." She held out her hand and Sookie grabbed it.

"One two three." she pulled.

"Ow !" Sookie cried.

"What ?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Nothing nothing,just stepped on my thumb." Sookie got up and dusted off her hands.Lorelai reached

for the coffee pot but her hand hovered right above the handle.Thoughts of how you shouldnt drink

coffee while you were pregnant were floating around in her head.Even though she knew she had

gotten away with it for Rory she couldnt help but think of what could go wrong.With a sigh she

turned back around and leaned against the counter.Sookie noticed and frowned.

"Is the coffee pot broken again,oh I knew I shouldnt of bought it used !" Sookie asked hurrying

over.

"No its not .Is it possible I may not want coffee today ?" she said.Sookie stopped.

"No..." she stated giving Lorelai a weird look.

"Well it is possible." Lorelai defended.

"Sure Lorelai,and nobody likes my cooking." she giggled.

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Well it is." she grumbled.

"Then whats up ?" Sookie asked,turning to add something to a dish that was bubbling in a pot near

by.

"Nothing." Lorelai said,adverting her gaze,heart beating faster.

"Uh huh..." Sookie murmured.

Lorelai bit her lip-she just had to tell someone,before it ate away at her or worse she could not hide it

any longer.

"Promise you wont get mad." she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"What could it be that I would possibly get mad at you for ?" Sookie laughed.

"Im..."Lorelai paused."Im pregnant." she said softly.

Sookie jumped up and squealed."Oooh this is sooo great ! What did Jack say ?" she rambled

excitedly,but her face fell at Lorelais face fell.

"He does know right ?" Sookie questioned.

"Yes he does."

"So whats the long face for ?"Sookie asked,slightly confused.

"He ran."

"He ran where?"Sookie asked.

"Oh...oh Lorelai..Im so sorry honey." Sookie said as meaning dawned on her.

Lorelai shook her head and gave a watery laugh."Whats done is done."

But inside she was fighting to keep from crying.She bit her lip and shook her head.Sookie shook her

head sadly and gave Lorelai a comforting hug.

"It will be fine."

"How could it happen again Sookie..again!" Lorelai cried softly her voice strong but laden with a

small tremor.

"Shhh." Sookie said,not quite knowing how to comfort her friend

"I just-I.." she fumbled trying not to let the tears fall on her best friends shoulder.

"Im sorry to interrupt your touching love fest here."Michel interrupted."But a man in a ridiculous

green suit needs Lorelai at the front desk and he is bothering me."

Lorelai straightened up and gave Michel a glare,wiping her eyes to rid of the tears.Michel left with a

snort of disgust and Lorelai glanced to Sookie.

"I better get out there."

"Aww Lorelai,hey come to my house when you get off." Sookie offered.

"Sure" Lorelai answered as she walked out the door-taking a deep breath to calm herself.

* * *

Lorelai fel as if she was removed from the situation-watching herself as if in a daze.She knew the

news should of been harder to let out but Lorelai was trying not to think about it to much.She was

still deathly afraid of telling Rory and especially Luke.He was her best friend other then her daughter

and Sookie and she could trust him with anything and know he would help her out if he could.He was

a great friend but Lorelai was ashamed of what he would possibly think of her.

* * *

What would she tell Rory ? Lorelai knew her daughter loved her but she didnt know if she could

handle her being disappointed in her.Her eyes watered at the thought and her throat tightened but she

fought it off.Lorelai didnt think she was quite ready to take a good look at the situation and try to

deal with it yet.

After dealing with the man at the desk Lorelai went to her office to get some work done.Sinking

down into her chair she let out a dee sigh,closing her eyes and welcoming the darkness.She refused

to think,and soon found herself nodding off. Lorelai awoke with a start the glare of the computer

catching her eye.Dammit she hadnt gotten to do her work again.Taking a glance at her watch she

sighed-it was 6:30 and she was already supposed to be at Sookies.With a sigh she got up and

stretched but froze then bolted for the bathroom.

* * *

Heaving a groan she sat on the Inns bathroom floor,a bad aftertaste in her mouth.Pulling herself to her

feet she shook her head and exited the stall.Splashing some cold water from the sink onto her face

and washed out her mouth,she made her way to the front desk.Going behind she grabbed her keys

and purse and headed to her jeep.

**A/N**_Reviews are always welcomed,encouraged,and begged for. _


	3. I Can't Say I Won't Get Mad

**A/N**_So heres the big chapter two..or not.I hated/loved last nights episode-I have no clue what to make of it.And here I was all set to worship June,3..guess not.Okay so uhh heres some shout outs to my wonderful reviewers._

**Scottjunkie-**_dont worry shell tell him soon-in this chapter or the next._

**rubberducky3399-**_Yay Im glad because I hate begging.I love Melissa McCarthys character,(aka Sookie) shes kinda like me..but I cant cook._

**JoEySaNgEl1534-**_Nope its a random persons (or a person not on the show,not random in my story) but nope they are not together..but who knows how my story will go ? Eh ?_

**epona9009-**_thanks for the review-you probably did review my other one.Sqyees this weeks episode was sad yet ASP still can write.hehe.Paul Anka wouldnt be my first choice either.but did you see his hat ? CUTE._

**LukelovesLorelai-**_Im glad you think so :)_

_And now what youve all been waiting for !_

_The disclaimer !_

**Disclaimer-**_I do not own Gilmore Girls,nor Luke(Damn,I so should have put my order in earlier)_

_Okay no really..._

* * *

Lorelai glanced around the room a saddened expression falling over her face.Her bangs were damp

and hanging in her face,shirt soaked and luckily not white.Sookie appeared with a large brown towel

which Lorelai gladly took and wrapped around herself,pulling it tight to fight off the slight cold that

had enveloped her.Sookie gave her a smile and motioned toward the kitchen-she herself already on

the way.Lorelai followed towel over her shoulders,her jeans had not gotten quite so soaked as her

shirt and hair.Taking a seat at the kitchen table Lorelai gave a small sigh.

"What do you have planned for tonight Sook ?" Lorelai asked-she knew Sookie would always try

her hardest to cheer her up.

"We are."Sookie started handing Lorelai some cookies."Going to have a Godfather marathon and pig

out on junk food."

"Oh do we get to watch Sophie dying ?" Lorelai smiled,her face lighting up forgetting her troubles for

the moment.

"Yup,over and over again !" Sookie exclaimed excitedly.

Lorelai took a bit of her cookie.

"Yumm." she mumbled through her mouthful.Sookie smiled and then her face lit up.

"Want to make some milk shakes ?"

"Of course Sookie darling." Lorelai teased and got up,retrieving the ice cream from the fridge and

handing it to Sookie who was now standingby the blender.Sookie took the ice cream and plopped

some into the blender turning it on high.After a moment it was done and Sookie poured them each a

glass.

* * *

When they entered the living room Lorelai found the coffee table crammed with every kind of snack

she could imagine.

"Wow Sookie !" Lorelai exclaimed sinking down into the couch.

Sookie giggled,"I knew you d like all this stuff."

"You bet I do !"

"Lets get started !" Sookie called and turned on the tv with a snap of the remote.

The marathon was over and both Sookie and Lorelai were quite tired-just not enough to fall asleep-.

"I cant move,Im stuffed." Lorelai groaned after eating one of the last cookies.

Sookie laughed,"You ate almost all the food."

"Eating for two now Sook." Lorelai giggled,though inwardly flinching at the expression.For the most

part Sookie was successful in taking her mind off the baby,and how she would tell Rory and

Luke-yet it was still there hiding in the corner.

Sookie giggled."Oh yea thats right."

Lorelai shifted on the couch-the sky outside now dark with the passing night.The clock read

11:30,Lorelai sighed.

"Im gonna get going."

"Okay." Sookie said reluctantly.

"My car itsooo far away." Lorelai groaned,reaching out her hands dramatically.

"Oh we can have a sleep over,Jacksons at his moms for the weekend.We can go all out,watch a few

more movies,do some facials,talk girl talk !" Sookie squealed.

"Sounds great Sook."Lorelai smiled greatefully at her friend.

* * *

The next morning Lorelai slowly opened her eyes,blinking out the sleep.She rolled over,found her self

on the couch,and glanced at the clock.It was only 5:40.With a groan Lorelai tried to go back to sleep

but failed.Getting up and stumbling into her friends kitchen she scribbled a quick note stating that she

had gone home and shed call later.Grabbing her purse she slipped out the door-glad the sky had

cleared and been replaced by only a few clouds.Her feet took her down the path,eye skimming

slowly over her jeep,but passing it over for the sidewalk.After all,she could use a good exercise

every once in a while.Walking with her head held high she breathed in the fresh breeze tinted air.Man

she sure missed alot by sleeping in.-although she really missed nothing it was quite and still-the sun

just risen over the horizon settling in the sky and bathing her in a warm auor.Looking around she

noticed there was no action or bustle what so ever-odd for the town of Stars Hollow-but maybe not

at this hour.She couldnt see any movement until she passed the diner-Luke was alone-although the

diner was open,and he was filling salt shakers a rather absorbing job by the looks of it.Shaking her

head she pulled the door open-the bells chiming shrilly in the still of morning.Luke jumped and almost

spilled a shaker.

"Lorelai ?" he said in disbelief.

Lorelai laughed."The one and only."

"What are you doing here."

"Am I not aloud here ?" she asked.

"No,its just I never imagined you would ever be up this early."

Lorelai furrowed her brow."Well I do..once in a while..a very great while."

Luke nodded,then turned his gaze back to the salt shakers."Coffee ?"

"Actually-uhm no not today."

For the second time Lukes head snapped up."Did you just say no to coffee ? "

"Is there a problem with that ?"

"For you yes."

"Hey your the one always telling me it will kill me one day."

"Since when have you listened to me ?"

"Good point."

Luke shook his head,hiding a small smile."So no coffee today ?"

"No coffee." Lorelai confirmed.

Luke frowned slightly-he could never imagine the day when Lorelai would refuse coffee.Maybe

something was up.His thoughts were further intrigued when Lorelai covered her mouth and rushed to

the bathroom.

"You okay ?" Luke asked concerned when she emerged.

Lorelai sniffed but gave him a small smile."Fine."

"Are you sick ?" he pressed.

"I said I was fine."Lorelai said,taking a seat at the counter,avoiding his gaze.

"Lorelai you are not fine."

"It wouldnt matter if I was any ways.."

"What the hell does that mean." Luke said,his tone slightly harsher then intended-partially from

worry-something was definitely up with her.

"What the hell Luke,its none of your business." Lorelai shot back,slightly taken aback by his harsh

tone.

Luke opened his mouth to defend himself but Lorelai got up.

"Ive got to go."her tone was edgy-void of the usually bubbly tone.

"Lorelai wait !" Luke started but was cut off by the fading sound of the bells.

** A**_**/N**Please review..I loooove reviews.I wanna marry them.(Okay..maybe not)_


	4. I Just Need Comfort

**JoEySaNgEl1534-**_Thanks.Yup Im Ms.Bubbly over here ! Glad you like it._

**Alyssa1120-**_Thanks,and Ill try._

**epona9009-**_Yea,I felt so bad for her.I wanted to give her a hug.In this chapter shes three months pregnant,and its not really a season.Rorys at Yale I guess its a sorta AU.And Im not sure about Lukes reaction.I tried but I think I might of failed._

**rubberducky3399-**_Ohh tell him Im sorry and I would LOVE to marry him ! Thanks,I just looove Sookie.Shes scatterbrained(sorta hehe) like me !_

Lorelai was just starting to show,she was three months pregnant.But she made sure to wear baggy clothes.It had been eight weeks since she had talked to Luke,hell even set foot in the diner.She had no clue why she was so mad at him,maybe she could pin it on the hormones or the stress.Not only was she not talking to Luke,but she hadnt told Rory either.Sookie was very understanding,letting Lorelai leave and making sure Michel wasnt on her back.

The alarm clock rang loud and clear,and was answered by a groan.Shifting slightly Lorelai silenced the clock with a slap.It was ten am on a Saturday morning ! Lorelai could not remember why she had set the clock for this early,and right now she didnt care.Burrowing her face back into the pillows she closed her eyes,but found she could not for the life of her get back to sleep.With a groan she left her warm nest of blankets,froze and ran to the bathroom.After thoroughly completing her required morning sickness,she got dressed and put on her make up,of course she took a shower first.After making sure she looked presentable enough to leave her house she headed downstairs,tossed some old magazines and grabbed her keys.

Heading down the sidewalk,Lorelai was deep in thought.Most of it was about the Inn,but about her guilty conscious too.She knew she should not have blew up at Luke like that,but she just could not help it.The whole ordeal was a bit to stressful to her liking.With a deep breath Lorelai dialed a number into her cell phone.Just like she hoped she got the voice mail.

"Hey Rory,its me.Me is your mother..me.Uhm..I really have to tell you something,and I dont think I can do it on the phone,uhh,stop by when you get the chance.I1l see you..later." Lorelai finished,clipping the phone shut with a sigh.Putting it back in her purse,she began to think of what she could possibly tell Rory.So deep in thought she was,she bumped into someone,and stumbled.Whoever she had run into caught her arm to prevent her from falling and she fell into them.Raisng her eyes,slowly going up over the flannel shirt,until finally they rested on his rugged face.

"Luke." she said weakly.

"You okay ?" he asked concerned.

"Im,uh Im fine." she said,nodding.Then she noticed she was still leaning agianst his chest,she backed up slightly.

Luke nodded and released her,he turned to leave but was stopped by her voice.

"Luke Im really sorry for blowing up at you before." Luke turned around

"Its fine." he replied.

"No its not,I just am having some issues." she gave a pathetic laugh directed at herself."And I was just under alot of pressure.I didnt mean to blow up really."

Lukes brow furrowed,now he was definitely worried about her-but to avoid her blowing up again- he nodded.

"Its fine."he assured her.

"Were good ?" she asked.

"Were good." he gave her a smile.

Lorelai smiled back and headed toward the Inn.

When she arrived at the inn,Lorelai was surprised to see Rory sitting out in the lobby of the inn.Swallowing heavily she came over.

"Hey there my favorite daughter."

Rory looked up from some sort of magazine.She smiled."Hey mom.I got your message.Whats up?"

Lorelai looked to the floor cursing the lack of time she had to find a way to breech the subject.

"Promise you wont get mad at me." Lorelai started,much as she had two weeks before in the inns kitchen.Rory laughed.

"What could you have done to make me mad ?"

Lorelai bit her lip."I am pregnant." she lowered her head,but her head snapped up at Rorys squeal.

"Really,I am getting a sibling?" Lorelai nodded"This is awesome."

Lorelai let a small smile come onto her lips.

"What did Jack say ?" Rory asked calming down.

"Hes long gone." Lorelai said dismissively.

"Oh mom,I can come home when the baby is born,I ll help."

Lorelai smiled at her daughters enthusiasm to help with the baby.

Stumbling gracefully into the diner Lorelai took a seat at the counter,letting her head hit the cool surface.

"Do not do that its unsanitary." Luke barked from the back as he appeared.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai responded,ignoring his comment but lifting her head.The diner was pretty much empty,she was the only one there,it was nine pm after all.

"Coffee ?" Luke asked.

"No thanks."

Luke gave her a weird look but let it pass.

"How is the inn ?" Luke asked trying to make some small talk as he filled the salt shakers.

"It is the inn." Lorelai responded,slightly distracted by her thoughts.

"Thats good."

"Mmm." Lorelai mumbled softly.

"Are you okay ?" he asked setting down a shaker-chancing another blowup.

Her gaze snapped up and met his,and for some reason she couldnt bring herself to say she was.

"No." she whispered her head hung low.And just like that Luke was at her side,sitting next her on the stool.

"Come on Lorelai tell me what is going on."

Lorelai raised her blue eyes to lock with his indigo eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I cant be strong anymore Luke." The words slipped softly from her lips.

Luke stayed silent,urging her on with a piercing gaze.

"I thought I could,but I cant." she continued."He ran Luke,"her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Who ran Lorelai ?" he asked,voice soft but firm.

"When he found out he ran,what did I do to disserve this Luke ?" she asked,a slight tremor in her voice.

Lukes brow furrowed and again he was silent.

"Im pregnant Luke." her voice wavering.

Luke was slightly shocked he gulped.She leaned over into Luke,because right now all she needed was comfort,he gladly held her softly,whispering silent calming words as she her back softly,he was suddenly angry-not at her,but at the ass that had did this to her and ran-he almost saw red,but he maintained his cool.

"Come on." he said gently,she followed as he led her up to his apartment.He sat on the couch and she right beside him.Buring her head in his shoulder she sobbed softly,losing control.

"Shhh." he murmured ,his chin resting upon her head,jaw clenched.

"I cant do it." she whimpered into his flannel.

"Yes you can." his voice was firm,and surprisingly to Lorelai it sounded like he believed she could.Her sobs slowed,but still she stayed in the crook of his shoulder,sniffling lightly.

A few moments later she pushed herself into a full sitting position."Im sorry Luke." she gave a shaky laugh,wiping the mascara from her face.

"Its okay." he said sympathetically.She gave him another weak smile.Shaking her head softly she got up off the couch.

"I should go." she said,her voice almost regretful.

"You can stay." he said,maybe a bit to enthusiastically."I mean,I dont think you should not be going out-driving or walking-when you are this upset."

Lorelai seemed to give this some thought and nodded.

"Ill sleep on the couch." Luke offered.Lorelai scoffed.

"You have a queen sized bed Luke.We can both take it.I swear I dont bite." she said,a bit of her usual spark back in her eye.

Luke looked slightly uncomfortable but nodded.Getting up,Luke heads to his closet and pulls out a old pair of sweat pants he had not worn in ages and a old flannel.

"Here." he says as he hands them to her.She looks at him gratefully before going to change.Luke slips into his pajamas and waits for Lorelai to emerge from the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later they are both lying on the bed,facing the ceiling,bathed in darkness.They are a safe five inches or more apart,but still they can feel the presence of the other.Both think the other is already asleep.Yet Luke is still seething over the Jack fellow while Lorelai is just trying to keep calm,she did not need another meltdown tonight.Finally,the silence lulled both of them to a restless slumber.


	5. A Bit To Familiar With Fernando

**A/N: **_Im really sorry about this chapter.I have the feeling everyone is out of character and I just cant get it right.But I tried.This is what you get...sorry._

_I am like addcited to 99 Luftballons by Nena -Dear Emily and Richard- I listen to it like over and over and over and over and over...and over.So...sorry it took me a while to update...I swear I tried to update faster but school is mean.-Ish hyped up on three cans of Pepsi-I should be kept away from caffine.So how did everyone like the big Gilmore fight ? I thought some of it was hilarious -the scenes where they would be like laughing and then like whoops cat fights.Oh yea..well uhm yea...hmm yea -falls asleep-_

**JoEySaNgEl1534-**_There I fixed it in the last chapter so shes three months along.Hehe thanks for the review._

**GGLUVER-**_Yay Im glad you love it ! thanks for the review !_

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken-**_This probably wasnt soon enough but here it is none the less._

**JavaJunkie22-**_hehe glad you liked it !_

**ProFfeSseR-**_I fixed it in the last chapter and I wont use that format anymore...hehe thanks for the review._

**alyssa -**_There I fixed it..hehe glad you liked it !_

**lukelorelai-en-**_Glad you like it ! My fics have that affect on people (well in my world)hehe.._

**tom-**_Luke would so beat the crap out of him..if I let him..hehe.Maybe some one needs trip to the diner...a burger with a side of kicked ass ? x.x_

**epona9009- **_I fixed it in the last chapter.Both the format and the factual errors.Im just glad for a review ! I dont care how long it takes you (uhm within reason...or not..x.x)_

**rubberducky3399- -**_nods sadly-x.x I may just use your idea for the mall because it sounds sooo cool.I lurv backwards baseball cap ! I dont think I snore...-puts tape recorder in room-Nope I dont snore x.x_

**Disclaimer**_-I dont snore...or own Gilmore Girls._

* * *

Sometime during the night Lorelai awoke,her eyes fighting the darkness to try get her bearings in the unfamiliar surronding.She could not quite grasp where she was-she knew where yet the thought evaded her.Turning her head slowly her blue eyes caught the frame of Luke-her mind back peddling furiously to figure out why she was here.And it hits her-hard-and she is suddenly embarressed.She could not help but think that some how Luke would see her differently.Whoops Lorelai the screw up what a surprise she screwed up yet again.Slowly she extracts herself from the bed,careful not to wake Luke and slips over to the couch,picking her path carefully in the darkness.She stubs her toe on the couch-that was conveniently right in her path-She grimaces trying hard not to cry out as she hops around.She collapses onto the couch,rubbing her injured foot.Sighing in frustration she lays down on the couch which for the most part is surprisingly comfortable.Her eyes close slowly and she can no longer fight off sleep.

Lorelai awoke to the eery sense someone was watching her.Lifting her head warily she let her eyes wander.Jumping slightly when her optics landed on Luke-sitting right on the edge of the couch.Sitting up all the way she rubbed her neck and squinted at him,trying to see if he was there or if she had dreamed the whole thing up.Nope.He was there and he was staring at her.

"You okay ?" he asked.Typical Luke.

"Yea-my necks just a little sore." she answered quickly ignoring what he really meant.

Luke nodded and opened his mouth slightly as if he wanted to say something,but thought better of it.Lorelai gave him a smile and stood.

"I should go..." she said gesturing toward the door.

Luke got up from the edge of the couch.

"Sure."He almost sounded disappointed but Lorelai quickly overlooked it.

"You okay..really ?" Luke asked again.

Lorelai gave him a soft sad smile."I will be."

She gave him one last grateful look and headed out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

Lorelai was now very familiar with Fernando -the bathroom floor- though she would rather not be. Scraping what was left of herself from Fernando she made her way to the couch where she promptly collapsed in a heap.Closing her eyes she groaned resting her head against the back of the couch.Was everything always this hard ? Lorelai knew she rarely chose to take the easy path,but she could not help it.This time she was begging for the easy path but it had evaded her.She would have to take the hard path again.Alone.With a frustrated sigh she reached for the remote control fumbling with the air and coming up with nothing.She did not even bother to open her eyes as she slouched even further down into the couch.

* * *

Lorelais back was stiff and her foot was asleep.Opening one eye carefully she looked around her living room.She guessed it to be about 9:00 PM from the fading summer light slipping through the window.She shifted slightly to see how she felt.She grimaced and flew off the couch and raced to the bathroom.Time to meet Fernando...again.After she had thrown up for the third time she heard the door bell ring.Making sure she had nothing left to expel she answered the door.

Blinking rapidly against the light of the fading sun she was able to make out the flannel clad frame in her doorway

"Hey Luke." she said weakly-a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

Luke gave her a small smile.

"I brought you some food from the diner..." he offered holding up a Lukes bag.

"Thanks." Lorelai said with a smile.

Luke stood in the doorway the moment becoming more and more akward.Luke cleared his throat out of habit and Lorelai jumped.

"Oh..uhm Ill take that."

She took the bag from his hands and walked quickly to the kitchen,Luke following behind.Placing it on the counter she tried to control the feeling that she would soon have another meeting with Fernando.Luke watched her carefully-noting the slightly uneasy look she was sporting.

"You okay ?" Luke asked when she leaned against the counter.

"Mhmm." she mumbled-for if she spoke she would most likely lose what was left from her take out dinner.

"You sure ?" Luke pressed carefully.

Lorelai only nodded this time.Lukes brow furrowed as he tried to figure out her more odd then normal behavior.

"Lore-" His concerned inquiry was cut short as she rushed to the bathroom hand covering her mouth.

* * *

Luke followed and knocked on the bathroom door.The sound that answered thoroughly disgusted him as he quickly retreated to the kitchen.He kept watch on the bathroom door-yet out of hearing range-for ten minutes before she emerged looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Sokay." he replied.

Lorelai nodded,letting her eyes wander around the kitchen.

"Have you talked to Jack ?" Luke asked wondering if Lorelai would try to get Jack to come back.

Luke immediately wished he could have swallowed his words.A shadow fell over Lorelais face,her sapphire eyes harboring a sadness he wished never to see again.

"No." she answered quietly-and at that moment she looked small to him.

For half a second her pain was visible before she covered it up with a half smile and turned back toward the counter.Luke decided that now would be the time to make his exit if he did not want to upset her anymore.

"I have to close up back at the diner so..."

"Thanks for the food Luke..." she gave him a smile.He echoed it right back then with a reassuring look he left leaving her alone once again.She softly watching his retreating form.

* * *

Sleep eludes her that night as she lay looking up at the celieling.Her Hello Kitty clock boldly states 2:00,and she knows she has to get some sleep.But shes scared.Now Lorelai Gilmore could hardly admit to being afraid of anything in her life but raising another kid alone was definitely high up on her list.A new kind loneliness settles over her like a shadow,and she knows that she is alone.Sure she has her friends- Luke, Rory Sookie,the town but she will not have the one there with her.Noone to hold her hand during the delivery,no one to forbid her from drinking coffee,no one to make sure she ate healthy.Though she hated to admit it Lorelai truly wanted to find the one.She thought she had before but apparently she was wrong.

* * *

**A/N..**.Review...please..-says the purple button-look at those pooooor sad eyes begging you to press the button-begs- 


	6. Why Not ?

**A/N**-_Heres another chapter...its very..I dont know..bad ? I tried to make it good..but..Im not that great a writer..So anyways about tonights episode.Who is excited ? I sure am..Luke without flannel..AHH (I saw previews) So..yea please review.  
_

* * *

**ainie**-You think its good ? Yay..x.x  
**ProFfeSseR**-Glad I could fix it.Keep reading..glad you liked it x.x  
**rubberducky3399**-Glad you liked it !I loooove your reviews there awesome..they are what keeps me going ! (Can I marry your reviews ?) I loooooove Luke..yea. Fic-Om..om...YES ! (Im guessing my ficcy likes you ? Dont keep him up to late.. ! X.d  
**JoEySaNgEl1534**-Glad you liked ! Get working on that Hometown ! x.x  
**topaeguysaywhat**-Im not sure if I will have Lorelai telling her parents..only because I might ruin the whole thing with my immense suckyiness..so yea..uh x.x  
**lukeandlorealilove**-Hmm maybe I could work that in somewhere :P

* * *

Lorelai wakes up from the miniscule amount of sleep she had been able to get that night.Burying her head into her pillows did nothing to keep the soft light from washing over her.She squints hopelessly against the light,her blue eyes reflecting with a sharp glow.She wills herself to get up and close the blinds but her body just is not listening.Lips pursed in a small pout she begrudgingly glanced to her alarm clock.She scowled at the obnoxiously bright numbers that read quite boldly for so early 5:30 am.Lorelai had hoped this baby would not be a morning person but apparently it was.She tried not to think of the baby but a small part was excited about the prospect of a new life-she could help shape.A small part of her wondered if the baby would look like her or if -God forbid-if the baby would like vegetables.Lorelai had not known any of Jacks little quirks so she would have to wait and find out.

* * *

After taking a shower,a long hot shower,Lorelai emerged from the bathroom-make up fixed and hair gently curled.She was filled with relief that the morning sickness had slackened off,Fernando would sadly have to accept his loss.Fixing herself with a smile and giving herself a once over in the mirror to make sure no-one could see through her happy front she bounced out the door. 

Glancing to her jeep she quickly decided to opt for the sidewalk-it certainly was a nice enough day for some on foot traveling.Not that she would ever know what kind of day was good for foot traveling-she the queen of anti-exercise.Brow furrowing as she made her way down the sidewalk she could not figure out how she could have possibly gotten up so early.The laws of the universe clearly stated that a Gilmore Girl could not get up before 7:00 am at the least or all hell would break loose.Or so Lorelai believed.Her tennis shoes clicked softly on the concrete,her coat wrapped loosely around her.She was known for wearing crazy outfits but some would say a fall coat in the summer was a bit over the top but it was the only way Lorelai could shield the prying eyes of the town-even if they did not know yet or that no one was out and about at 6 in the morning.She was half-way to Lukes,her only destination that day.Sookie had forced her to take the day off ,relieve some of her pent up stress.To that Lorelai laughed. What stress ? But of course it was not that easy to forget or pass off.

* * *

Finally the excruciating five minute walk was over and Lukes was in sight.Almost bouncing with glee Lorelai entered -thoroughly shocked to see all tables were taken and the only seat available was right at the counter-next to the register.Sighing she took her post,eyeing the early morning crowd-she only knew half the people in there,which was saying something because Lorelai believed her self to know all the quirky characters of the town.Tapping her fingers softly upon the counter she chewed her lip.

She starts suddenly when a loud annoying and always-but not by choice- familiar voice yaps in her ear.  
"Hey Kirk." She says warily as he spouts on about his new dog washing business.  
"Its only 5.00 and I ll take half price off for my friends.I can do small dogs,big dogs,medium dogs...but its from 6:00 am to 10:00 am...mother is particular about her bath times."  
"Kirk...I dont have a dog."She reminds him,wondering silently if he could get any weirder.  
Kirks face falls and he sighs

.Lorelai tries not to laugh and almost jumps Luke as he makes his way around the counter  
"Luke !" Lorelai exclaims grabbing his arm as he moves around the counter.  
He turns almost spilling scalding hot coffee upon Lorelai.  
"Jeez ! " Luke exclaims not quite realizing who had tugged upon the sleeves of his flannel.  
"Coffee ?" She asks,adding a small pout.  
Luke leans over to her a determined glare in his eyes.  
"You know I wont give you any !"  
"Dirty !"  
"Stop.Lorelai no coffee ! At all."  
"Luke !" she gasps.  
Luke shrugs and continues on his way-filling other customers cups left and right-Lorelai gazing dejectedly after him.A slight pout lingering on the corners of her mouth alerted Luke that she was not going to give up on her demand for coffee-even if she had decided she did not want to risk it-.He knows she has left her stool-he knows shes following him.  
"Luke please !" She begs,slipping agilely after him as he wound his way around the diner.  
He turns on the balls of his feet and looks her straight in the eyes.  
"No." Voice firm and gruff.  
Her mouth twitches downward and she sighs.  
"Can I at least have decaf ?"  
"Half a cup." He bargains.  
"Luke !" she whines.  
"Half a cup." he says again."Final offer."  
"Fine." she huffs,going back to her seat at the counter.

* * *

Its the lunch lull and Lorelai still sits at the counter-although she is the only one there and could easily move to any other place.She is busily scribbling in a small notebook-trying to juggle her schedule with the function she had to run at the inn.Out of habit she reached for her coffee only to come up with a glass of water.A slight frown edged her face as she looked around for Luke.Not being able to spot him she remains seated and continues planning.

* * *

The diner is pretty crowded and Lorelai really needs some caffeine.  
"I need coffee.There is no choice." She begs when he comes by.  
"Well I am giving you one..no coffee..or no coffee."He growls,rounding the counter to sort receipts.  
"Luke !" She turns in her chair to stare at him wide eyed.  
"Decaf."  
"No ! I need caffeine !" She begs.  
"Half a cup of decaf."  
"Luke." Her voice is now a whine.  
"Lorelai." Luke mocks.  
"Kirk." Kirk chimes in.Both Luke and Lorelai turn to glare at him so he retreats muttering something about bath time.  
"Luke just one cup of coffee..it wont kill me !"  
"It will."  
"Will not." She pouted.  
"Too..decaf take it or leave it."  
"Ill take it..." She sighed.  
"Good." Luke nodded and poured her her decaf.  
"I still dont see why I cant have caffeine." She commented.  
"Lorelai..you know why." Luke cast a look around the crowded diner.  
"No why ?" What better time then the present then to let the town know now.  
"Lorelai !" Luke said exasperated.  
"Fine I know...but its not fair ! The baby would learn to love coffee."

* * *

Immediately all gossip ears were on Lorelai.  
"Darling." Ms.Patty started turning from her table at the center of the diner."Did you just say baby ?"  
Lorelai nodded taking a sip from her cup nonchalantly."Yea.."  
"Oh my god doll ." Babbette chimed in.  
"Are you really ?" Ms.Patty asked.  
Lorelai nodded.  
Squeals erupted from both gossip queens and Lorelai deduced it would be around town with in the hour.  
"Is it Lukes ?" A voice sounding suspiciously like Kirks came from the corner table.  
Lorelais smile faltered but she held strong.She knew these questions would come and had been expecting them.  
"No no..not Lukes." She cleared .  
"So its that Jacks guy ?" Babbette asked.  
"Uhm...yes." Lorelai admitted.  
"Well where is he ?" Babbette prodded.  
"Hes uh gone..." Lorelai admitted and glanced up to Luke who gave her a reassuring glance.  
Murmurs of sympathy echoed throughout the diner but soon the conversation switched back to excitement and stayed that way until the late evening lull.

* * *

"You still here ?" Luke asked in disbelief as he came from the kitchen.  
"Yea still here." Lorelai nodded.  
"Dont you have a inn to run ?" Luke asked as he wiped the counter.  
"Sookie made me take the day off." Lorelai said.  
"Oh."  
"Yea."  
"Listen Lorelai." Luke started but did not look up.  
"Yea ?" She asked.  
"If you need any help..Im...well Im here." He met her eye for a moment before looking back down.  
"I know...thanks Luke." Lorelai smiled softly down at her glass of water-Luke had forbidden her anymore coffee decaf or not for the rest of the day.After a brief period of silence Lorelai stood up.  
"I better get going...thanks again Luke...for the other night..and being there."  
"No problem."  
Lorelai gave him one last smile before heading out the door,the echoing chime of the bells lingering long after she had gone.

* * *

**A/N**-_Please review.Good..bad..telling me to jump off a building I dont care..as long as its a review !_


	7. Get By With A Little Help From My Friend

**_A/N Another chapter,sorry for the wait,but this one is extra long to make up for it._ _Im grateful for all yous who keep reviewing,its what keeps me going.That and Luke..but thats a whole nother story.xD Thanks to rubberducky3399 for helping me out with this chapter !  
_**

**_rubberducky3399-Yes but anything over two lines is long for me so.xD Ill make sure to edit some emotional Lorlelai in the next chapter. _**

**_LLfreak8285-Brothers are annoying like that-I have a twin brother-bleck.BUt glad you like my story and hope this wasnt to long a wait !_**

**_Scottjunkie-well L/L all the way xD glad you liked it._**

**_epona9009-Personally I like to see Luke dressed up once in a while,but I absouloutly love his flannel.xDVery overdue I love yous ! xD well sorta I love you..but Ill take what i can get.Sorry about the format,Im not sure if its me or the site.Luke doe__s hate coffee,but he probably being to strict,a bad on my part,sorries.  
_**

**_MissBeverlyHills-Glad you liked !_**

**_Disclaimer-I dont own GG.Maybe some day...but not today.Or maybe never.Yes...probably never.Title is from a Beatles song.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"Hey ." She smiled sleepily over at him as he rubbed circles upon her growing stomach._

_"Hey.." he answered softly placing a soft kiss on her lips._

_"Did I ever tell you how much I love you ?" she asked smiling at him as she pulled back._

_"You might of mentioned it once or twice." he said placing another kiss on her lips._

_"Good." she murmured kissing him back._

_"I love you too." he mumbled through the kiss. She only kissed him harder. She shifted on the bed and placed her hand over his on her stomach and snuggled closer._

_" Breakfast...?" she asked after a few moments._

_"Of course." he said but neither moved. Finally he got up and headed downstairs, while she watched contently. A few minutes later she padded down the stairs and stood in the kitchen doorway, watching him make pancakes._

_"Luke Junior wants some raisins in those pancakes there mister." She winced at the mention of fruit._

_"One my son is not going to be a junior." he looked pointedly at her." And two I will put some extra raisins in the pancakes." He walked over to her and placed a loving kiss on her lips before moving to the refrigerator to retrieve the raisins._

_"We'll see Luke...we'll see." she teased, though in the back of her mind she had the perfect name. The kitchen begins to dissolve in front of her and she tries to cling to the doorway. She finds herself in a dark room, and suddenly she is being shaken. She looks around to see a giant pickle, vigorously shaking her and saying her name over and over._

_"Lorelai...Lorelai ...Lorelai !" Oddly enough the voice sounded identical to Luke's. She swatted at the pickle which seemed to be as stubborn as she was_.

* * *

Luke tried to shake her awake but she only resisted more. He then knelt down and shook her one last time with a quiet gentle "Lorelai". Her eyes opened immediately. The pickle she had just been trying to push away had transformed into Luke somehow and she found herself sitting in the diner with her head on one of the tables. Luke was kneeling next to her holding something familiar in his hand. A pickle jar. 

"What's that ?" she asked glaring at the jar, as she picked her head up off the table.

"A ..jar of pickles." he responded giving her an odd look.

"Oh." she said softly. He nodded and headed back toward the kitchen.

"Luke wait !" He turned.

"What ?"

"Can I have one of your pickles ?"

Luke froze and turned around." What ?" he asked as his voice went up a note. Luke was not one for squeaking and voice changing, in fact, he hated that part of puberty, but here he was uncharacteristically squeaking like an annoy lab rat looking for food. Lorelai looked at him strangely, but was a bit to tired to mock him a the moment, but stuck it in her memory for later use.

She pointed to the pickle jar. "I want one of those."

"Oh.." he shook his head, he could feel the color rising in his cheeks. " Sure." He turned and quickly put the pickle on the plate and handed it to her.

"Thanks." she pushed the pickle around her plate for a bit before taking a bite. "Yum." she said half heartedly.

"Lorelai I was gone three minutes and you fell asleep." Luke commented." Are you sure your okay ?"

Lorelai looked up from her pickle and looked as if contemplating an answer. "Just tired." she answered truthfully.

"Don't work yourself to hard." he warned protectively. She gave him a small smile. Now three and a half months pregnant she was extremely busy at the inn and extremely tired. She had been staying up late to try and finish the paper work, and the last night she had fallen asleep just after 3:00 a.m. Luke disappeared back into the kitchen and when he reappeared she was once again asleep. With a concerned look he gently touched her shoulder.

* * *

"Hey...Lorelai.." he said softly, whispering in her ear. She shifted and he found himself staring directly into her eyes. She looked tired, and there were light circles beneath her eyes, though mostly covered up by her make-up. He gulped.

"Hey...you fell asleep again." For some reason his voice did not stray above a whisper. He could tell she was struggling to comprehend what he was saying in her groggy state. Looking around, noting it was the mid morning lull, he placed his hands under her arms and hoisted her from her seat. She swayed lightly and clung to his flannel, half asleep.

"I'm taking you upstairs..." he said softly.

"Dirty.." she mumbled sleepily. She leaned heavily on him as he led her up the stairs, he managed to open the door and get her to the bed. He helped her down gently and pulled the covers over her. She snuggled deep into the blanket falling asleep almost instantly. Luke looked down at her with a sigh, still fighting the urge to go and kill this Jack .He'd only met the guy once, and he was a bit standoffish and controlling of Lorleai. It had ended badly ,Lorelai had to hold Jack back and practically pushed him out of the diner, while Luke, seething was held back by Caesar. One comment was all it took to set the guy off. Taking one last look at her he gently placed a kiss on her forehead and made his way downstairs to the diner.

* * *

Lorelai woke a while later, disgruntled and groggy. It took her a moment to place her surroundings, but eventually she recognized the plain but familiar apartment. Slowly she let her eyes wander along the walls and stops at the kitchen. He's in there, washing dishes, so she knows she's been up here a while. She feels much better, still tired, but she feels as if she can at least handle what the day would throw her next-though as she glances out the window, day is done and gone. Blue eyes watch him slowly, tracking his every move. She cannot get the dream from her head, circling around and around, echoing and berating her with a meaning unclear . She shifted and sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes. 

She blinked softly as she watched him finish up and turn to look at her, both simultaneously looking down upon catching the others gaze. She smiled, he blushed.

"What time is it ?" she asked, wiping away the rest of the sleep, her voice ending in a yawn.

Luke glanced at the silver alarm clock on the bedside table, the numbers stating the time in a bold red. "Its about ten thirty."

"Wow." she said, wiping a stray lock of hair from her eyes.

"Yeah, you even slept through my fight with Taylor."

Lorelai sat up straighter." Did you hit him this time ?" she asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"No, but I came close." he smiled slightly and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Good, because I would be so upset if I missed it." She gave a dramatic sigh.

"I'm famished, and parched." she said, licking her lips. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Hungry and thirsty." she said giving him a 'duh' look.

"I know what it means ."he grumbled, getting up and heading to the small kitchen. She smirked after him, her wit hadn't worn off yet, and she suspected it never would.

* * *

About five minutes later, Luke reappeared at the bedside with a breakfast tray, pancakes, syrup and a glass of apple juice-even though it was way past breakfast time. She eyed the tray carefully, then crossed her arms.

"No coffee ?" she whined.

"Lorelai." he warned.

"Just one sip." she begged.

"No."

"A teeny tiny sip ?" she pleaded.

"No." Luke's answer didn't look as if it was changing anytime soon, but still she persisted.

"How's about, I get a sip of coffee and then I will eat a vegetable ?"

"How about you don't get a sip of coffee, and then eat a vegetable."

"Your kidding right ?" she asked in mock horror.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure I was kidding." Lorelai put a hand over her heart.  
"Good, you had me scared there." She pouted slightly, looking at him with her big blue eyes. Luke looked away.

"I'm a good person right ?" she asked.

Luke unsure of where this was going nodded. "Yes."

"I'm pretty right ?"

Once again his answer was "Yes."

"My daughters name is Rory…right ?"

Luke let out a sigh. "Yes Lorelai, your daughters name is Rory."

"Rory gets to have coffee right ?"

"Yes she does Lorelai."

"You serve coffee, right."

"Lorelai." his tone was a warning one.

"I want coffee !" she groaned. He rolled his eyes.

"Where were you going with all that anyways ?" he questioned.

"Eh ,I was going to ask so many questions that your head would spin, and then I was going to ask for coffee."

"Nice try." he said.

"Thanks." she pouted and took a look at her apple juice.

"Drink it." Luke said firmly following her gaze.

"But it's healthy !" she exclaimed.

"If it makes you feel any better it's made from concentrate."

"Much better." she grinned and took a sip.

He shook his head. "Why am I not surprised."

She just smiled back, taking another sip of her apple juice, somewhat self consciously.

* * *

Lorelai finished her meal in bed ,while Luke watched. He took the tray back to the kitchen and Lorelai played idly with her hands.

"I better go." she said, eying the clock which now read eleven thirty.

"You can stay here you know, your tired, it's dark you shouldn't be walking in the dark."

"Luke it's Stars Hollow." she pointed out.

"Your right." he said, with a small smile.

"And I slept the whole day. I can't possibly be that tired."

"I can walk you home." he offered. She took a moment to consider it then nodded.

"Sure why not."

Luke got his shoes on and Lorelai hers, then they both headed out of the diner and down the deserted street.

"You know, Stars Hollow is pretty nice in the middle of the night." Luke commented ,Lorelai shot him a sidelong glance.

"No Kirk, no Taylor, no other annoying towns people." he elaborated. Lorelai smiled.

"Your right. Although it is kind of fun seeing how many times Kirk can manage to get himself stuck in the _same _tree during one day." Luke chuckled.

"You've got a point there." The two lapsed into silence, just enjoying the silence of the night, their bodies millimeters apart, shoulders bumping every so often. Luke resisted the urge to reach out and take her hand.

Lorelai looked up to find herself at her house, somewhat surprised for it seemed like they had just left the diner. She felt a chill run down her spine as she looked to Luke, for this was the exact feeling she got at the end of a date. She adverted her gaze, a blush forming on her pale cheeks. Luke watched her, unaware he was staring, until she shifted her gaze to the ground. He cleared his throat embarrassed and shifted on his feet, the toe of his old work boots scuffing the sidewalk.

"Thanks Luke." she said softly, taking the chance to look up at him.

"Good night Lorelai." he replied softly, hesitating when she didn't move. Her gaze locked on his deep blue eyes, his already lost in the depths of hers. He leaned forward slightly, hesitantly, fearfully. Lips millimeters apart, inching closer and closer. A sudden clap of thunder made them both jump apart, and avert their gazes. Their friendship had almost been changed. Almost. A low rumble of thunder called once more, and the rain started to pour down. She wanted to ask him to stay, but she could already see his retreating form as he headed back to the diner. She let the rain soak into her skin for a moment before turning silently and heading back inside.

* * *

Change was never good to her. In her life, change only brought the bad things, the things that caused pain and heartbreak, so it's not a mystery why she tending to cling to the regularity of things. But sometimes the tables turn, and she's begging for change, but it seems to have granted her simple routine, the never changing pattern. That almost, outside on the sidewalk, it could have been a scary change, but it was one she was dying to take the chance on. And that dream, earlier today ? She was still contemplating the meaning, it was cloudy and unclear but right under her nose. She slipped under the covers, adjusting her pillows, deep in thought. Luke was ,naturally, the main focus of her thoughts. Just him in general, his flannel, his stubble, his coffee. And as she reflected, she realized she loved each and every part of him, right down to his strong dislike of the junk food that she so passionately consumed. And with these thoughts, formulating and leading to more, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The rain soaked through his shirt as he trudged back to the diner. Reveling in the feeling of being so close to her, but longingly to have gotten just a bit closer. He was never a man for change, or anything that would throw off he balance of his uncomplicated routine. Though now, at this time, he was thinking, screw routine, he wanted her, he wanted Lorelai. He had wanted her for some years now, heading slowly toward ten. He found himself heading up the stairs to his apartment, with no memory of his walk back toward his apartment. The door opened with a soft click, as he wandered over to his bed, stripping down to his boxers and pulling on a pair of sweat pants before climbing beneath he covers.

* * *

The sun shines harshly across the pillows, seeking out her closed eyes. She rolled over with a groan, trying not to succumb to the day. Her fight was useless and she sat up in a tangled mess of sheets, her hair rumpled and disheveled. She rubbed at her face, trying to alleviate the itchy feeling of sleep. She blinked a few times, smiling slightly at the thought of Luke. She stretched and began to get ready to face the day. 

She padded into the kitchen, throwing a flippant glance to her calendar, squinting she tried to read a date and gasped. Today was her appointment to check up on the baby, and the jeep was in the shop. Rory had an exam today, so she couldn't take her, Sookie had some cooking function she was hosting at the inn, Michel wouldn't even if she begged, that left Luke. She could only hope he would take her, or at least let her borrow his truck, because if not she was sunk. Gathering her purse, she headed off down the sidewalk, adjusting her sneakers as she went-hard to do, but she accomplished it.-

* * *

She arrived at the diner, relieved to find the mid morning lull. He would be much easier to convince with no-one there. As for what happened last night, she would play off his behavior. Fixing her shirt- a low cut cap sleeved sweater- she headed into the diner, her presence alerted by the ring of the bell. Luke looked up, and froze for a millisecond before heading over to her, where she sat at the counter.

"Hey." he said, his tone normal, but his body language fidgety.

"Hey." she replied, her tone almost shy.

"So…I need a favor." she said, leaning against the counter. And just like that it was back to normal.

"What's that ?" he asked, wiping down the counter.

"I need to borrow your truck."

"Lorelai." he groaned, " Last time you could barely get it down the street."

Lorelai shook her head. "Yeah.. well it's not my fault your truck hates me." she grumbled. Luke gave her a look.

"Fine. Maybe I'm not the best stick driver." she paused. "Dirty !" she giggled, Luke rolled his eyes. "But I really need to borrow it, my jeep is at Gypsy's for repairs and I have a doctors appointment."

Luke looked at her for a moment before dropping his head with a sigh. "Go ahead." he fished the keys from his pocket and handed them to her. She smiled and gave him a quick hug over the counter before racing out the door.

"Put the key in.." she mumbled, as she situated herself on the seat of the old green truck. "Turn it." she continued under her breath. "And wait for it to start…." she said, following her steps, but the truck didn't make a sound. She tried again, but still the truck sat idle. "Well fine." she grumbled and headed back to the diner.

* * *

Luke raised an eyebrow as she walked in, a slightly concerned expression-though slightly amused- on his face. 

"What's the matter ?" he asked, rounding the counter to meet her in the middle of the diner.

"It won't start !" she complained, holding up the keys. He grabbed them.

"Come on." he called gruffly over his shoulder as he strode over to the truck, reached in the window ,stuck the key in the ignition and started the truck.

Lorelai glared. "That was so not fair." she grumbled, looking from the truck to Luke. Luke shrugged.

"Thanks Luke, you really didn't half to. This was way beyond the call of duty" she said, as they drove down the highway.

Luke cocked an eyebrow. "Lorelai, you couldn't even get it out of reverse."

She shook her head. "It's not my fault your truck is misogynistic." Luke rolled his eyes." Oh turn here !" she said, pointing to the driveway of the small doctors office.

Luke turned the wheel and pulled into the parking lot. The green Chevy pulled into a spot close to the door. Luke turned to see Lorelai staring at the door.

"You getting out ?" he asked.

"Yea." she replied, not moving.

"Okay.." he said hesitantly, he got out himself and moved around the truck to her door. He opened it to find her biting her lip.

"You okay ?" he asked gently.

She nodded, but looked up to him. "Luke I'm scared." she said softly.

Luke put a hand on her shoulder and bent down to look her in the eyes.

"It'll be fine. I'll go with you if you need me to." She swallowed once and nodded, unbuckling and getting out of the truck. Luke smiled and put an arm around her shoulder as the two walked into the office.

* * *

** _Dont forget the pretty purply button-his name is Luke jr.and he wants some love !_**


	8. We Want To Shop

_**A/N So sorry for the length of time for this update.I dont have time right now to do shout outs,but Ill add them all next chapters ! This chapter dedicated to Joeysangel1534 hehe. Blah,ugh,season six Lucas is infuriating.Although -raises eyebrows- the image of Luke serpentining -Run Butch Run !-behind a bunch of girls will be forever emblazoned in my mind.xD Me and my friend watched that eppie over and over and we nicknamed Luke BatLuke..youd have to be me and her to get that xD The formats a little weird,so I apologize**_

_**Disclaimer.Okay I could tell you I own Gilmore Girls,that I got to Scott Pattersons every night for dinner then go hang out with Alexis Bledel and Lauren Graham,and sometimes Melissa McCarthy and I create these amazing episodes.Then Id have to tell you Im a compulsive liar.All of these characters belong to ASP..or soon not to be.Meh whatever.

* * *

**_

The doctors office was pretty much empty as the two sat in the hard plastic chairs that were so trademark of waiting rooms.Lorelai gripped Lukes hand tightly,though she was unaware that she was actually doing that.Her face was pale and her dark raven curls contrasted sharply.It was almost painful for Luke to watch her,he could tell she was scared and the anger that was building up in the pit of his stomach was churning wildly.He just could not understand why someone would not want to be with Lorelai.He sure as hell did.And the fact that really got him was that the guy had bolted when he heard he was going to be a father.Who did that ? Jack should have stuck around,after all he did this,or at least helped,Luke shuddered inwardly at that thought.The doctors office was painfully plain,the walls an off white and the carpet a generic green.A secretary worked behind the solid red oak desk,her work area stacked high with papers and office supplies.Lorelais blue gaze wandered over the bare walls,silently wondering why she couldnt have gone to a cool doctors office with posters and magazines.She leaned into Luke,almost unconsciously and felt a inane wave of butterflies in her stomach when he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. 

_**Waiting Room.Ten Minutes Later.**_

"Gilmore.Lorelai ?" A young nurse called out from the doorway.Lorelai swallowed and shot a fearful look to Luke,that was practically begging him to come with her.The two got up.

"Here."Lorelai said,and raised her hand partially in a half attempt to lighten the troubled atmosphere that cloaked her,her other hand still holding Lukes tightly.The nurse gave her a gentle smile and led Luke and Lorelai to a small room filled with a bunch of equipment that Lorelai had never seen before and was slightly afraid of.When she saw the row of needles on the counter and a some sharp metal object lying out on a sheet,she clutched Lukes arm like it would save her life.

"Luke !" she hissed ,as the nurse left down the hall.

"What ?" he asked trying to wrench his arm from Lorelais death grip.

"Do you see all those machines ,and those needles ! I hate shots...! And those pointy things ! What are they going to do cut me up and find new body part to replace my old ones !"

"Lorelai." Luke started,"Its not that bad.Doctors offices have equipment in them." Lorelai huffed,but her hands remained on Lukes arm-tightly-The nurse reappeared and told Lorelai to lay down on the table and lift up her shirt.She cast a self conscious gaze to Luke,before doing what she was told.

* * *

"The gel will be cold." the nurse warned .Lorelai swallowed softly and nodded. Luke noticed she was a bit frightened and reached for her hand, taking it in his and giving a small squeeze. Lorelai gave him a small smile. The gel was cold, Lorelai found out, and she flinched lightly as the cold liquid made contact with her skin. Luke gently rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand and she relaxed slowly. The nurse flipped a button and pressed the ultrasound wand against her stomach, and the room filled with a soft pounding noise, which was, the nurse pointed out, the heartbeat. The fast paced rhythm was foreign to Lorelai's ears but she already found herself entranced, so much so, that she did not notice Luke's tightened grip upon her hand, or the suspiciously wet glint in his eyes. 

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby ?" the nurse asked softly breaking the intense eye contact that had developed between Luke and Lorelai. They both turned to look at her, and Lorelai hesitated slightly. The nurse hurried on quickly, "I can give you guys a few minutes to decide if you both want to know or don't want to know." Lorelai turned her head slightly to look back at Luke, who only gave her an encouraging look.

"Oh no that's fine, I- we would like to know." Even thought he nurse had implied that the two were together, Lorelai found that she could not correct her. She was already ashamed to be doing this alone, and somewhere in the back of her mind she found the concept of she and Luke together rather nice. Luke was surprised she didn't correct the nurse, but he wasn't about to himself.

"Okay." The room was filled with a few moments of quiet, during which Luke and Lorelai continued their intense staring contest. The nurse had turned off the sound on the machine, and the room plunged into a sudden silence. Lorelai clasped Luke's hand tightly and bit her lip until she thought it would bleed. The nurse turned around slowly, and Lorelai thought her heart would burst .

"It looks like you are having a boy. Congratulations." Lorelai lay in shock for a moment, absorbing the statement as best as she could. A boy, wow. Luke watched as a slow smile spread across her face and he could see the tears in her eyes. It brought a smile to his own lips. The nurse wiped the gel off with a towel and told the two someone would be in, in a moment. Neither heard her. The door closed with a quiet click, and they were once more in silence. Lorelai swallowed softly, everything hitting her at once. She was going to have a boy, a baby boy. She tugged her shirt down over her exposed stomach and sat up, running a hand over her stomach absently. Her smile grew and her eyes lit up. She ran over to Luke and threw her arms around him, Luke was surprised but hugged her back.

"Congratulations Lorelai." he whispered into her ear. She shivered slightly and smiled at him shyly.

"Thanks Luke." she said softly.

_**Doctors office parking lot.Five minutes later.**_

They both left the office in high spirits, though Lorelai was a bit sullen . She hadn't known she would have to have blood drawn, and when the doctor brought the needle in she freaked out. It taken Luke promises of free coffee, decafe and caffinated when the baby was born, and the threat of withholding the real stuff once the baby was born coupled with the threat Luke holding her down if she didn't sit still, before the blood could be drawn. And even then she had squirmed. She perked up a bit when they reached the truck and began to babble."He can be a caffeine addict like me and Rory, and we can teach him the ways of the Gilmore's and of course he'll have my eating habits. Oh and I can watch him play baseball and he can watch sports and do all that other fun boy stuff !" she said as Luke opened the door of the truck for her.

"And I was hoping he would be the normal one." Luke teased, Lorelai shot him a playful glare.

"Thank you. And ha ha . Funny. I happen to be very normal." Luke only rolled his eyes.

* * *

The drive back to Stars Hollow was filled with the excited chatter of one Lorelai Gilmore. She was coming up with a idea's of what she could do with her little boy. Camping, fishing hiking. And of course she'd have to find someone to come with them, because she would end up killing herself, and her little boy to if she ever tried any of that alone.

* * *

_**One Week Later,Lukes Diner**_

"Luke please !"

"No !"

"Please...please...please.I cant lift it !"

"Then why did you buy it !"

"Because I thought you would help me bring it back !"

"Dont you have someone else who can go to the mall and pick up a crib you ordered even though you wont need it for another six or so months ?"

"No." she pouted,pulling out her puppy dog eyes and pleading expression.

"Dont do that !" he grumped,turning his gaze away.

"Please..." she said,tilting her head to the side and flipping her hair in an exaggerated matter.

"Lorelai Im busy." he said,looking pointedly out to the crowded diner.

"Well fine !" she harrumphed and stormed out on her heel.Luke watched her go curiously,he had heard pregnant women were emotional,and he guessed with Lorelai it was two times worse then normal.With a low aggravated sigh he threw down his rag and told Cesar he would be back in a few hours.

Lorelai heard the sound of gravel upon the driveway,and the distinct slam of a pick up truck door.She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest and stomped to the door.Apparently pregnant anger lasted longer as well.She had no clue why exactly she was mad at him,but the anger boiled deep within her.

"Hey Luke." she spat coldly.

"Lorelai ?" his tone was hesitant,and Lorelai swore she heard fear.

"What are you doing here Luke." Luke winced,she spat his name like venom.

"I was just coming to...take you and Rory to the mall." he tried.She narrowed her eyes.

"You think I forgive that easily ?"

"Lorelai...you wanted me to take you to the mall." She turned her head,and Luke held back a laugh.

"Yeah well." Suddenly the anger evaporated.

"What are we waiting for ? Lets go !" she exclaimed and called back into the house for Rory to get her butt out here so they could get a move on.Luke shook his head and hid a smirk as he headed back to his down in his head the seconds until two Gilmores would rush down those steps and to the car.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai scrambled down the steps and into the car.Lorelai was smiling,not a trace of the anger she had so vehemently showed before.Rory was quiet,but Luke could tell she was excited.Girls and their shopping...scratch that _Gilmore_ girls and their shopping.He put the truck into drive and rolled his eyes as the cab of the truck was suddenly filled with a constant Gilmore girls chatter. 

They arrived at the mall a mere thirty minutes later, and already Luke was praying for silence.The girls tumbled out of the car,in a fit of giggles,over a comment that did not make the slightest sense to Luke.

"Okay, go tell them the truck is out back." Luke said, and groaned as the girls shook their headswith two devilish smiles.

"No, we decided we want to shop." Lorelai said.

"We can get the crib when we leave." Rory added.

"But I have to get back to the diner."

"But then we won't have a ride back." Rory said, pouting a bit, her mother quickly followed suit.

"Yeah Luke." Lorelai added helpfully.

"Fine." he growled. "You have an hour and then we're gone." Rory and Lorelai shared a knowing look and nodded.

_**JCPenny.One hour thirty mintues later.**_

"What about his one !" Lorelai crowed, holding up a skirt as Rory nodded approvingly.

"Excellent." she said, then started to browse through another rack. Lorelai suddenly held up another skirt, that looked almost exactly like the one she had held up previously.Luke snorted and she shot him a glare.

"What's wrong with this one ?" she asked, her blue gaze challenging. Luke wisely kept his mouth shut.

* * *

It was one hour forty five minutes and counting. Luke was sulking outside the womens dressing room,shooting glares to any women who shot him curious and laughing looks.His back planted firmly against the wall,his arms crossed upon his chest,he glared,a glare that if you werent the Gilmores it would scare you to death. Lorelai and Rory had now moved on to jeans, and from the looks of it there was no end in sight. So when the girls came out to load up on some more denim, Luke quickly took them aside. 

"Why don't we go over to the food court." he offered, he knew neither could refuse food. Both  
girls rapidly agreed, and the trio was soon heading toward the food area. They ate quickly,and inquanties that made Luke sick.

Luke and Lorelai walked side by side in a slight silence, though every so often Lorelai had a random outburst,and would yammer on about her baby boy.Rory was already at the truck, loading up the multitude of shopping bags that had accumulatedthroughout the shopping excursion.

Luke watched as Lorelai stopped. He felt her nails dig through his flannel and was about toprotest when he followed her gaze. A man was walking with a blond woman, fake and plastic from  
what Luke could tell, and his hand was snaked around her waist whispering in her ear. The man was brown haired and hazel eyed, and immensely handsome in the kind of clean cut way. Immediately Luke knew who he was.  
"Jack…" Lorelai said as the brown haired man approached. Luke glared his indigo optics on fire,pools filled with an anger so deep that Jack actually took a step back.

**

* * *

A/N. Bleh once agian sorry ! Blah.Keep reading I beg of you.This was not the most emotion packed I have to say.Sorries.xDOh and sorry bout the format.I had to put those bars in or it wouldnt space the paragraphs ! Bah.**


	9. Fiend

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. Excuse me, the extremely looong wait. I was busy and my muse was low, and all you get is this pretty crappy chapter. I aplogise. Enjoy if you can**

* * *

The tension in the air was thick, so thick it made the hair on Lorelais arms stand on end. She cleared her throat nervously, putting a hand softly on Lukes arm. She could feel his muscles tense under his flannel, and silently prayed he would put away the thoughts of murder that he was so clearly harboring, at least until Jack had safely passed. Jack almost looked as if he would run any second, and Lorelai for the life of her, could not figure out why she had been attracted to his scrawny frame in the first place. 

"Lorelai, how are you doing. I see you have been busy, you dont waste time do you ?" Jack said with a cocky grin, though his gaze was transfixed on Lukes clenched fists at his sides. Lukes jaw soon clenched as well, and Lorelai tapped him with her index finger discreetly, hoping he would calm down some. Apparently the gesture only made Luke become more protective.

"You undeserving, no good, son of a.." Luke growled, as he took a menacing step forward, his azure eyes flashing a emotion that Lorelai could not remember if it had tainted them before."How dare you abandon her and then talk to her like that!" Lorelai was well taken a back by Lukes sudden protectiveness as well as his blunt statement. Jack glowered, stepping away from the blond with a low murmur. Luke surveyed him, licking his lips as he tried to calm his temper as his eyes roamed frantically from Jack to Lorelai. Lorelai took a step back from Luke, though that was the last thing she wanted do to at the moment, when she saw the look in Jacks eyes. If she knew anything about Jack at all, it was that he had a temper a mile high, that was quick as gasoline to ignite when a flame came near.

The next thing Lorelai knew, both men had stepped toward each other, trying to inflict as much injury as they could. She wasnt sure if Luke threw the first punch, or if it was Jack, but at the moment, all she could concentrate on was Luke. A sinking feeling pooled into her chest, as if she had suddenly realized something about him. Lorelai let out a muffled gasp, tempted to try and stop the fight, but not knowing if Jack would stop, or if Luke would just lunge back in after she got them apart.

"Luke !" Lorelai cried, as Jack landed a particularly harsh blow to Lukes side. Luke came back with a vicious jab to the face, leaving what Lorelai suspected would be a very painful bruise. People started to take notice, and began to form a half circle around the two men. With a exasperated sigh Lorelai grabbed Luke by the back of his shirt and pulled with all her might. Luke, caught off guard, spun right into her. Lorelai looked up to see his face mere inches from her own, his indiago eyes dark with anger that was slowly but surely cooling. His eyes had softened suddenly, and she saw another emotion that she could tell was familiar, but not as if she had overlooked it many times before. Lorelai was amazed that Luke had stopped fighting so quickly after she had pulled him back, almost as if he was anticipating her doing so.

Lorelai felt herself being drawn closer to his eyes, their lips millimeters apart. She felt his lips brush hers lightly, when Jack bellowed some obscene curse to Luke, and ordered him to finish the fight. Luke hesitated ever so slightly and that was all it took for Jack to grab Luke by the collar and haul him away from Lorelai, as she gave him a look that Luke had never seen her give him before.

Pleading, honest, and he swore he saw something else. His mind was in a fog, he could have swore his lips had touched Lorelais for the briefest of moments.

It seemed that look from Lorelai was all it took to cool the rage that had overcome him. With a slight glare he swallowed and shook his head adamantly. Jack ignored him and threw a punch right to the jaw. Luke lunged, seemingly getting caught up in his rage, and Jack scrambled to get away from the fury that was radiating from Lukes whole demeanor, Jack tripped and sprawled out on the floor, a trickle of blood seeping from his nose. His red hued hair was mussed, and the blond looked down at him from her position a few feet away with humiliation in her eyes.

"Your not worth it." he spat, his voice low with repressed rage. "Your not worth it." Luke repeated as if to make his point clear, his voice a low growl, his eyes so filled with hatred that there was simply no room for sympathy. Jack looked up to him, his hand frozen beneath his nose, and Lorelai was glad to see fear in his eyes. He got to his feet, his hands trembling. The blond came over to him and started reprimanding him, and she dragged him off in the other direction, giving him occasional slaps upside the head.

Luke turned and looked to Lorelai, his chest heaving slightly. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, not quite sure what she intended to say in the first place. Luke swallowed and as one they both turned on their heel and walked toward the truck, each one wondering what they could say. Lorelai was flattered that Luke would protect her like that...but she was slightly wondering why he went so far. Her lips tingled where his had brushed them.

Luke was apprehensive, he was not sure if Lorelai still liked that jerk and if his actions were just a little rash. The walk to the parking lot was silent. An uncomfortable silence to boot, Lorelai could hear each step she took upon the asphalt, and each breath Luke took in. To say the least, it unnerved her a little. Lorelai Gilmore was never one for silence, no, she liked her days to be filled with mindless noise and chatter, anything but silence. Luke however, was the complete opposite. Noise annoyed him, clutter confused him, and he liked his days to be silent with minimal interruptions.

Both simultaneously drew in a breath of relief as the old green truck came into view, Rory already perched in the middle seat, her nose planted firmly in a book that neither Luke nor Lorelai had ever read, or most likely ever want to read. Rory gave them a smile, then immersed herself in the book once more. Luke and Lorelai both gave her a hesitant smile in return, then headed to opposite sides of the trucks to get in.

The drive to Stars Hollow was silent. Rory was taken with her book, so only Luke and Lorelai took the brunt of the awkward silence hanging about the cab like a storm cloud. When Luke pulled up to the Gilmores house, and put his truck in park, he was surprised that neither of them bolted right then. Rory looked up from her book and surveyed both adults with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing except that she was going to study as she climbed over Lorelai and headed into the house. The two adults shifted uncomfortably in their seats, nearly throwing out their backs trying to keep from making eye contact. Luke tapped the steering wheel with his forefinger, craning his neck to peer at the dashboard as Lorelai fumbled with the strap of her purse. After a few moments of utter silence, Luke started suddenly, as if realizing that he had not moved, and got out of the truck.

Lorelai followed, after a moment of confused reflection, and lift the lighter bags. Luke had not brought the crib back, because the crib company had said they would get some of the truck men to drive it over the next day and put it where Lorelai wanted it. He took the heavier bags, and the two started toward the house together.


	10. Silence Is Golden

**Authors Note - **_Okay, I realize that this story has not been updated in a very long while, and some might say it has been left far past the time when adding another chapter is really appropriate, but all of a sudden I remembered that I used to write fanfiction [yeah I know and I got the urge to finish a story. To be bluntly obvious here, I stopped watching GG during the late sixth, early seventh season, because there seemed not to be much hope left for the JavaJunkie [if that is what this pairing is still called relationship.So if Luke and Lorelai seem a bit off in this chapter, that is my only excuse. Now, I do know that most of the people who have read this story before might not dabble in the fanfic anymore, and if they do they have probably forgotten this story, which I agree is easy to do. 11-3-06 was the last update on this fic, and it does seem to be a rather long time to go without updating, its like what, eight months? Long time. Perhaps my writing has changed since then, I do hope it has, or maybe regarding my fic writing ability it has gotten worse, I cannot be the judge of that. _

**penguinopus** – _Thanks for your review, and I do agree, what I did see of season six I would have not been at all surprised if Luke were to receive a slap or two. And while Christopher can be charming on his own, I feel as if he needs to be slapped anytime he goes near Lorelai. Hopefully you stumble upon this story again and like where it has gone [in one chapter._

**coffeebean2007 **– _I'm glad you liked it! Sorry I did not update soon, but maybe you'll find this chapter satisfactory? Or not. _

**sarahb2007** – _Apparently this is ASAP, I do apologize for the long wait. Glad you liked. :_

**ProFfeSseR **- _Glad you liked the fist fight and maybe-sorta kiss. Romance and violence go nicely together, no:P_

**Xliteratiwhorex** –_ Is it? I'm glad you like the concept and the story, thanks for the review!_

**Katiegg108 **– _Thanks. Sorry I haven't updated._

**Disclaimer - **_I do not__, never have, and never will own Gilmore Girls or any characters associated, except Jack and such, but who wants him?  
_

* * *

Silence was not something Lorelai Gilmore had ever tolerated well, but the way it hung in the air between them, filled with more words then she could ever say, she hesitated to shatter it for fear that she might break something between them. She followed at Luke's work boot clad feet as he moved through the foyer and toward the living room, and she could not help but notice that he moved as if he lived here, as if he were as familiar with her house as he was with his own apartment, and she didn't know what to make of it. Her grip was tight upon the handles of the few bags she had carried in with her, because she desperately wanted to distract herself from the fact that she swore she could still feel Luke's breath upon her lips. So engrossed in her thoughts and trying to distract herself from them, she did not notice Luke had stopped and consequently rammed right into his flannel covered back and managed to surprise her muffled expression of surprise and cover it up with a well placed apology, but a hidden blush crept up her neck all the same.

Lorelai watched as he set the bags down upon the living room floor, turned toward her and looked at her for the first time since they had gotten out of the truck. His navy eyes held a feeling that she could not quite place, but she gathered from the determined look upon his face that they were about to have some sort of discussion, and it was going to happen whether she wanted it to or not. Her lips parted and she started to say something but exhaled instead, the words torn from her mind as Luke took a hesitant step closer toward her.

_ "Listen,"_ he started, his voice the usual gruff tone, but Lorelai could hear the firmness in the words, and she knew he actually wanted her to listen. _"I don't know what is going on with you and Jack, but I do know that I did not handle that situation as well as I could have" _he said._ "It's just, what he said – it wasn't fair, and I got carried away, I never meant to throw that punch but it just,"_ he paused, his brow furrowed as he tried to pick his way carefully,_ "happened,"_ he finished, letting the word fall from his lips like it was the last thing he would ever say.

Lorelai had stayed silent as he spoke, half because she knew he would not appreciate it if, especially now, she were to interrupt him, and also because she was trying to figure out what that was in his voice, of course she knew Luke cared about her, just as he cared about Rory, and she knew he felt protective of them both, but this was different, it was almost intimate in the way he spoke his words with so much fervor, as if he wanted to say so much more.

_ "Look,"_ she answered, her tone blunt but reserved,_ "Luke, I agree that making a scene was not the best thing to do," _she said, but hurried on when she saw the slightly embarrassed look upon his face,_ "and I do prefer to fight my own battles, but I appreciate the gesture, it meant a lot to me." _She exhaled lightly as she finished, although she was fully aware that she had skirted completely around the issue of what had happened between them, and she had a feeling that was what Luke really wanted to speak about. Or maybe she was wrong, and it was the last thing he wanted to think about or maybe he hadn't even noticed anything. The last notion was one that she was torn on, while she wanted nothing to complicate things, more so than they already were of course, the thought that he had felt nothing between them was disconcerting to say the least.

Luke seemed to struggle for a response to her, and fiddled idly by adjusting the position of his familiar baseball cap atop his head, and shifted his indigo gaze all around the room, landed upon every single solitary thing she owned except Lorelai herself. Lorelai stood, her limbs restless as she shifted her weight impatiently, all the excess energy, which she usually let out in a stream of haphazard words and phrases, unable to leave in that form at the present moment.

As awkward silences went, this one happened to be one of the worst, the time when each breath that was drawn in added to the stillness of the air around them, and every rustle from the shopping bags that Lorelai still clutched absentmindedly in her hands made it painfully obvious that neither of them could think of anything to add to this conversation. Without realizing it, Lorelai had begun to stare at Luke, her bright sapphire eyes fixed upon him with a concentration that she seldom showed, even when caught up in one of her anti-Emily Gilmore rants. For some reason, the way she had always seen him started to shift, ever so slightly, it was like that one short moment at the mall when she thought she saw something different, but this time the feeling was stronger, and she could not tear her gaze away.

Perhaps this could be considered one of those clichéd moments where two people's eyes meet, and everything that defined their relationship before hand is now almost completely irrelevant in the light of these new facts. All she knew was that at one point in her unchecked staring demonstration, Luke had met her gaze and it seemed that he was finding it just as difficult to tear his gaze away. She could feel her heart start to speed up, and for the first time in a while her stomach tingled with butterflies for a reason other than morning sickness. Her eyes narrowed, and each breath she took was obvious, the tension in the room had given way to something purely beautiful, in a way she nor he could describe accurately in words, much less figure out how to react to it.

In the silence, words passed between them, words that had no physical meaning but apparently meant the world to both of them; even if they themselves were unaware anything was actually going on. Time had stopped in the Gilmore's living room, and Lorelai could feel herself loosing that confusion that had come over her quite suddenly, and her mind began to clearly piece together what it was that had changed between them. She saw him in a different light, the way he was always there for her, monosyllabic and gruff, but there when she needed him all the same, even the gesture of wearing the hat she bought him for Christmas one year now meant much more to her than it ever had before.

_ "What is this?"_ she whispered, as if she could not bear to think of ruining the mood. The question was one that even Lorelai herself was unaware what exactly she meant, but she hoped that maybe Luke would be able to find a meaning in it. The inquiry seemed to catch him off guard, and he stood for a few moments, lips parted but no sound came forth from them.

Without realizing it, Luke had stepped closer, the sound of his boots moving across the carpet had been completely lost upon the two as they stood, drinking in the silence; but Lorelai suddenly became aware of it, he was so close and yet so far away, she could see the detail of his stubble upon his unshaven jaw, the stubble she had always secretly loved, but it seemed as if he were standing behind a glass door, for her to see but not touch. She inhaled deeply and could smell the scent of the soap he used, something sharp, Irish she would suppose if she were any sort of expert at all on soap scents, and the ever present aroma of cooked french fries and diner related odors, something that never failed to comfort her, whether it was the establishment herself or the smell embedded upon flannel.

_ "I don't know," _could have been the answer Luke whispered to her, but Lorelai was too caught up in staring at his eyes, then at his lips, to fully comprehend anything he might have said. She chewed on her lip softly, and noticed that his navy eyes left hers, as if drawn by the movement, and she stopped, uncertain.

There were boundaries, many she had set up as generic rules for any man in her life, platonic or romantic alike, but there were also lines that she had drawn around herself as soon as she had met Luke, not because he was threatening, he was quite the opposite to be truthful, even when he tried to act otherwise, but because she could see herself falling for a man like him, and when she had met him her life had been too unstable to allow anyone in; but now those lines and restrictions seemed utterly ridiculous and she could not recall why she had ever done anything so foolish.

Without her consent, her hand reached up to trace his jaw line, the stubble a faint tickle beneath her fingertips, and she swallowed when she felt him lean into her touch, although it seemed as if he too had let his body take over for his mind. She could forget all this mess for one moment, with the feel of being so close to a man that for a long time had appeared untouchable to her, one that she felt closer to than most other people barring her daughter, and yet there had always been something unseen between them that prevented her from really seeing who Luke Danes actually was and how much he really meant to her.

They leaned, both as one, simultaneously toward the center, the middle where they were both destined to meet, and in one moment, everything ceased to exist as two lips met in a kiss that was both passionate and delicate, as if they were afraid to break each other; and her hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck, her fingers played absently with the curl on the nape of his neck, her focus primarily upon the fire that spread through her lips at his touch, the stubble now upon her skin.

His arms left his sides and enveloped her in a loving embrace, his fingers trailed across the surface of her stomach where he knew vaguely, in his stupor, that another life was just beneath his fingertips. And even the chiming of a clock that seemed to echo from everywhere, could not break through this moment.

**A/N - **_Comment if you so desire. _


End file.
